Hermione's Fall
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Você não pode comprar o outono, Malfoy.
1. Prologo

**Disclamer:** Tudo é do J.K Rowling, só essa ideia torta me pertence

* * *

**Olhos de outono**

Draco gostava do outono. Gostava da sobriedade, do vento intenso, da mortalidade da estação. Era a única estação que espelhava a humanidade. As outra estações lhe eram detestáveis.

O verão, por exemplo era muito quente, muito vivo, muito extremo, muito Gryffindor. Que estação detestável e enjoativa, pensava Draco. Outra coisa que o irritava no verão era a falsa felicidade que ele trazia, o falso êxtase. As pessoas sorriam demais nessa época, se esforçavam demais para ser felizes. Tão cansativo.

Pansy era verão. Tinha nome de verão. Tinha nome de algo vivo, singelo e feliz – e mesmo que não o fosse, aparentava ser, e era isso que importava e que sempre importou. Pansy também era enjoativa, todos aqueles abraços apertados e o cheiro muito doce, todos os beijos roubados, todos os sorrisos falsos. Pansy fingia bem e fingia o tempo todo, que nem o verão. Fazia todos acreditarem de que era feliz, de que era amável, quando era só amarga, triste e molhada – molhada de lagrimas, de desejo e de suor – a única coisa que tinha vida de verdade nela era seu cabelo, loiro, bonito, comprido, sedoso e brilhante como um raio de sol.

E assim como Draco sempre se cansava rapidamente do verão, ele sempre se cansava de Pansy. E ela chorava por isso, e Draco a lembrava de que as chuvas de verão eram igualmente cansativas. Um maldito ciclo vicioso. Até que chegasse o outono tudo era insuportável.

Então como um alivio para alma, vinha o outono, refrescante, forte, renovador.

E sendo o outono sua estação favorita, não era surpresa de que ele passasse rápido demais para que Draco aproveitasse, era apenas um borrão marrom. O inverno surgia como uma faca fria, com todos os seus tons de azul, branco e cinza. O inverno era evidência da morte, era a evidência do fim. Draco detestava fins, detestava ainda mais fins sem final, daquilo que acabou quando não deveria ter acabado, como o outono.

Daphne Greengrass era a personificação do inverno. A pele conseguia ser mais branca do que qualquer neve, seu cabelo platinado e triste era como o brilho fraco de um sol invernal, seus olhos eram tão negros como as árvores congeladas pelo tempo esperando a primavera. E mesmo assim tinha sua beleza. Draco já amara o inverno, também se identificara com a estação - ele jamais diria isso em voz alta mas sabia que ainda era inverno, como sempre foi, a diferença é que já não gostava disso - Até beijar os lábios sempre frios de Daphne, e tocar na sua pele fria. E sentir medo, medo de na verdade ser igual a Daphne, não queria ser tão frio, queria ter um pouco de calor, queria ter um pouco de outono.

Daphne jamais chorou por ele, por que não se chora no inverno, se neva, se esquece. Ele jamais foi importante para ela, e não quis sê-lo. Não depois dos lábios frios e dos olhos escuros congelados pela vida.

Então como um alivio para alma, vinha o outono, refrescante, forte, renovador.

Ainda havia a primavera. Aquele ar romântico que cerca a todos, o cheiro enjoativo das flores, as mãos dadas dos namorados, os sorrisos... O que era apaixonante para todos os outros, era apenas deprimente para ele. Como se amor existisse. Tinha vontade de rir de todos os eles por acreditar em tal estupidez. A primavera é dissimulada, manipuladora, forte.

Astória era uma primavera infinita. Não só nos seus vestidos floridos e românticos, não só nos sorrisos amáveis e nas palavras escolhidas a dedo. Ao contrário da irmã, tinha pele quente e olhos verdes vivos, pele rosada de sol e cabelos loiros, não vivos como os de Pansy, não mortos como os de Daphne, mas um belo meio termo. Era manipuladora, principalmente, conseguia o queria apenas com sorriso e gestos, foi assim que ela conseguiu a aliança no anelar esquerdo, não foi? Ela era enjoativa, ela era apaixonante, e sobretudo, era falsa.

Astória já chorara por ele, somente quando lhe era conveniente, não por amor mas por status, porque a primavera não suportaria ser trocada pelo outono. Ela não precisava do amor de Draco, não, amor é apenas a ilusão, os dois sabiam disso, mas ela precisava do status, precisava ser escolhida e amada por isso. Porque todos devem amar a primavera, Draco principalmente, é a primavera que germina a renovação, é só nela, ou melhor, com ela, que ele poderia deixar de ser inverno, pelo menos para os outros.

Então, como uma facada na alma ele via e sentia o outono.

A estação que mais gostava, a estação que mais queria, e a única que não poderia ter – ele era Draco Malfoy, deveria ter tudo que quisesse, mas não havia dinheiro que pudesse comprar o outono – mas ainda assim ele amava o Outono, ele amava marrom, ele amava Granger.

Foi num dia de outono. Morno e tedioso: Comum. Talvez pudesse ser um dia melhor se sua cabeça não doesse tanto, nunca fora um bom aluno, nunca precisou se esforçar para nada, e agora precisava, porque não só ele como sua família dependiam do conserto daquele armário. Se ele pelo menos não tivesse aquela marca no braço. Andou a esmo pelos jardins, não para contemplar a beleza, mas para sentir o vento frio e ter um pouco de paz.

A viu sentada à sombra de uma faia. Draco quase não a vira, ela e seus matizes marrons se confundiam com a paisagem. Tudo era marrom, tudo era calmo. Só que Draco sabia que o perfume meio cítrico, meio floral, não pertencia a paisagem, foi então que notou Granger. E sentiu saudades. Não dela, obviamente, mas do que fora um dia. Se tudo ainda fosse como antes ele apenas zombaria dela, apenas a humilharia, porque ela merecia, porque ela era uma sangue-ruim.

Riu de si mesmo porque sabia que já não havia sentido algum no sangue, não agora que sua vida dependia disso. Então era por aquilo que lutaria? Era por aquilo que viveria e talvez morreria? Pela merda de um sangue? Sendo racional percebeu o quão idiota era aquilo, trocaria sua vida pela purificação de um sangue, e ele nem sabia se queria que o sangue fosse mesmo purificado. Ele seria superior a quem se não existissem muggles e sangue-ruins? Eles eram necessários afinal. Granger era necessária.

Ainda a observando suspirou profundamente, cansado. Hermione, num repente, o olhou, o encarou com seus olhos feitos de outono, e mesmo que Draco soubesse que agora devesse humilhá-la, não conseguiu falar ou dizer nada. Não quis. Não lhe era tão importante, era apenas uma futilidade. Suspirou pesadamente e sentiu falta do antigo Draco. Ela levantou, passou por ele, e não olhou pra trás. E o vazio que sentiu depois disso, foi atribuído a fome; embora que de imediato, ele pensara nos olhos de outono.

* * *

**N/Deh:**

Feita pro Filthy tales, da seção Dramione do 6v.

primeiro capitulo de 4. baseado no quote da Lally Y K no Say a word:

"Estar com ela parecia os dias do Outono. Não era arrebatador como o verão com Pansy. Não era gelado como Daphne greengrass no inverno. Não era ameno e floral demais como Astoria Greengrass: era simplesmente outono. O ar seco e gelado das folhas que caíam amareladas das árvores. Os retratos de cores quentes, aquele sol que amorna sem arder. Simplesmente Hermione."

Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz


	2. Verão

Capitulo 1 - Verão

Talvez fosse uma boa idéia que o verão voltasse rápido. Ele queria sentir um pouco de calor ou sentir-se querido. Mas logo a idéia lhe pareceu banal, se a chamasse, Pansy ficaria com ele o dia inteiro o sufocando. Sim a solidão era melhor, pelo menos por agora.

Parecia que fora há tanto tempo atrás. Aquele tempo que o menor de seus problemas era lidar com Pansy, ou achar uma maneira de irritar o trio maravilha. Céus, aquelas lembranças pareciam de outra vida, jamais ele imaginara que rejeitaria Pansy tão veementemente, ou que poderia morrer por não consertar um armário estúpido.

Saiu da sala precisa meio desanimado com a perspectiva do fracasso. Era tão injusto que ele, Draco Malfoy, tivesse que trabalhar para salvar sua família e a si mesmo. Suspirou profundamente, sentido-se sem ar, indo os jardins. Não era um dia bonito, o céu estava em matizes cinzas, mas o resto da paisagem continuava no mesmo tom calmo de marrom. Poderia ficar sentado à beira do lago, talvez descobrisse alguma maneira mais inteligente de trazer os comensais da morte para dentro do castelo, talvez se ele descobrisse como o navio da Durmanstag entrara... Só que, Granger havia sentado na mesma faia que ele escolhera.

Os dois se encararam. Draco pensava em dizer alguma coisa ofensiva, mas novamente isso lhe parecia tão estúpido que mal conseguiu formar as palavras certas. Um raio cortou o céu. Ela suspirou, pronta pra ir embora, murmurando alguma coisa relacionado à doninha. Aquilo despertou Draco, agora que fora ofendido tinha o direito de ofendê-la também. Foi atrás dela.

Um trovão ressoou no seus ouvidos, a chuva despencou do céu de uma só vez. Ela correu para se proteger, e antes que Draco percebesse, ele estava a seguindo. Mas é claro, ele também só estava tentando se proteger da chuva, não tinha culpa que o lugar mais próximo era a mesma estufa número três.

- Muito bem, Malfoy, porque você esta me seguindo?

- Eu não estou te seguindo, Granger, estou só me protegendo da chuva.

- E não tinha nenhuma outra estufa para você se proteger?

- É obvio que não, Granger, ou você acha mesmo que eu quero ficar perto de uma sangue-ruim como você?

Os olhos dela se contraíram. Draco sentiu-se sem chão, e arrependeu-se de dizer àquilo. Ela respirou fundo e foi embora. Era esquisito sentir aquilo: sentia a paisagem talvez, ele não só sentia os respingos da chuva caindo em seus sapatos, sentia o marrom e o cinza.

Ali, enquanto Granger ia embora com todos os seus matizes marrons borrados pelo cinza da chuva, ele sentiu que era a paisagem, que era o cinza que poderia ser o marrom. Cinza e marrom são cores tristes e neutras. Cinza é frio, marrom é quente.

Draco se sentia quente, mesmo que todo cinza o engolisse, o molhasse. Ele se sentia quente. Como um raio de sol, não do lado de fora, mas de dentro. Que estupidez, ele estava mesmo observando Granger desaparecer na chuva? O quão ridículo isso poderia ser.

Sentiu uma inquietação gritante, uma vontade de correr e esquecer. Não sabia nominar as coisas que estava sentindo e isso só o fazia sentir-se mais estúpido, quase sentimental - e o quão ridículo não é um ser sentimental?

Foi embora dali no meio da chuva, o cheiro de terra e de plantas - ele ainda sentia o perfume de Granger no ar, mas como isso lhe parecia no mínimo irracional, preferiu atribuir o cheiro à estufa, à terra, à chuva - o enojava.

Quando chegou na Slytherin, Pansy o esperava, com seus cabelos feitos de sol e calor e com os olhos frios feitos de chuva - Draco tinha que admitir: Os olhos de Pansy tinham as cores e formas mais lindas que já vira na vida, as iris começavam com um tom azul, terminavam em cinza e Draco talvez estivesse louco, mas poderia jurar que ali, na extremidade do olho esquerdo haviam riscos castanhos; como uma obra de arte que não agradara o artista que, num desespero final, estragara o quadro.

Ela o abraçou. O beijou. O aqueceu daquele jeito irritante e agradável. Draco a agradeceu mentalmente, o calor irritante dela era forte o suficiente para esquecer o calor morno de Granger, não que ele ainda estivesse naquele cenário ou estivesse pensando nela - ele não iria pensar nela enquanto gozava na Pansy, ele era um cavalheiro, e Granger só deveria estar tomando banho, nua, se limpando da chuva, da lama, merda, ele tinha que ver os olhos de chuva de Pansy onde eles estavam? Quando que os riscos marrons pintaram os olhos dela? Quando que o cabelo dela escureceu e ganhou cachos? Por Merlin, como Granger estava ali, embaixo dele, gemendo baixinho e chamando por ele, enfim não importava, era bom, então ele gozou, fechou os olhos; e quando os abriu, lá estava o loiro vivo demais, os olhos de chuva, lá estava Pansy. Ele não era um cavalheiro.

Não agüentou ficar muito tempo perto de Pansy, ela o intoxicava. Se levantou e foi embora jurando a si mesmo, enquanto via as primeiras lagrimas da Slytherin se misturarem ao suor, que jamais tocaria nela de novo.

Passara uma semana evitando Pansy. E não, não pensara nem em Granger, nem no outono, tinha preocupações maiores e melhores. A marca negra ainda ardia no seu braço, todos os dias e todas as noites, ainda sonhava com uma imagem mental de Voldemort o matando - ele era covarde e fraco, não tinha medo de perder os pais, tinha medo de morrer.

Chutou o armário do sumidouro.

Sua frustração era tão grande quanto sua estupidez. Burro, isso era o que ele era, iria morrer. Um sangue tão puro, tão antigo. Morto. Porque ele jamais poderia matar Dumbledore, ele jamais poderia colocar Death Eaters em Hogwarts.

Sentiu necessidade de ar. Poderia morrer se não respirasse direito. Derrubou quantas coisas fossem necessária para descontar a raiva. Saiu ainda estressado para o corredor ensolarado.

Era pôr-do-sol. Fazia tanto tempo que não via o sol desse jeito, infiltrado no corredor por todas janelas. Sentiu uma rajada de vento, que poderia ter vindo de dentro de si, as copas das árvores não balançavam, e tudo indicava que era um dia morno. Um bom dia de outono.

Então veio uma sombra na parede. Todas as sombras do mundo são negras mas a dela, era marrom - o que era irritante, ele não queria gostar de marrom, não queria que este fosse tão presente.

Ela parou na janela do fim do corredor - a que incidia mais sol - para ver a paisagem. Draco aproximou-se sem perceber, de repente, seus pés o levaram lá. Bem ele poderia dizer que a janela não era dela e ele poderia muito bem só querer ver a paisagem.

- Malfoy, você esta oficialmente me seguindo.

Ela se virou, olhos feitos de outono. Matizes marrons de outono. Cheiro de outono. Merda. Sentir um vazio no coração não fazia parte da paisagem.

- Seus olhos são marrons, Granger

Também não controlou as palavras que saíram de sua boca. Lhe pareceu natural e necessário dizer aquilo, lhe informar, para o caso que ela não tivesse percebido, que os olhos dela eram marrons. Não castanhos, não âmbar. Marrom: a mistura simples de todas as cores existentes.

- E o seus são cinza, Malfoy.

Cinza e marrom se encontraram. Neutros, um vazio outro cheio, um frio outro quente. Complementares. Draco Malfoy era racional, sabia o que era o vazio no peito, o que era pensar em Granger para gozar. Merda. Estava _gostando _dela.

* * *

**n/deh:**

**Eu sei que demorou horrores para atualizar, mas aqui vai, juro que ja comecei o próximo.**

**A**gradeço lindamente todas as reviews, e um beijo pra vocês pessoas lindas: Narcisa Le Fay, Jessica-semnadaparafazer-123, 'iaraB**, Nikax-Granger, Keli Caldas, Cibele, e A. Magnail**

beijo no coração

e juro que vou tentar fazer o proximo capitulo mais rapido xD

reviews?**  
**


	3. Outono

tarda mais não falha: sim eu voltei com essa fic, bjkas,  
deh

* * *

**Capitulo II: Outono**

Depois daquele dia que a vida de Draco mudou.  
Se a vida fosse como antes, a sútil informação de que seus olhos eram cinza não teriam surtido efeito algum, mas quando ela pronunciou isso com seu ar sempre excessivamente inteligente, bem, aquela frase parecia mudar sua vida.

- Você é marrom, Granger.

- Cansou do termo sangue-ruim? - Ela deu uma risada irônica e voltou-se para a janela - vá embora.

Draco pensou, naqueles vários milésimos de segundos em várias respostas. Todas lhe pareceram inúteis, então foi embora. Sentia o vazio perigoso no corpo, sentia os medos que lhe afligiam desde quando saíra da sala precisa, sentia demais, o que lhe irritava. Hermione mal acreditou quando viu que ele ia embora, assim tão facilmente, assim sem insultá-la.

Olhou para si mesma, o sol estava mais fraco e, ao olhar sua pele e as mechas de seu cabelo, viu-se e sentiu-se marrom. Comum e abominável - o maior lápis de cor de toda criança pelo simples fato que era o menos usado. Pensou em voltar ao salão comunal, mas não queria encontrar Ron ou Harry, ou qualquer outra pessoa, se sentia invisível, Ron parecia cada vez mais animado com toda atenção que Lavender Brown o dava, Harry parecia cada vez mais perdido justamente enquanto perseguia Malfoy.

Ela tinha impressão que só existia. Não conseguia se sentir viva de verdade, não depois de tudo que ela passara ano passado. Sirius estava morto, Voldemort vivo e tudo lhe parecia no lugar errado.

Tinha a ver com Ron também: a ambiguidade crescente que ele era. Eram amigos ou aquela outra coisa indefinível? Hermione sabia sua resposta, mas não sabia a de Ron, eles andavam brigando mais e isso causava esse efeito nela, essa coisa marrom e triste e vazia.

Foi na segunda semana de novembro que tudo começou. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Draco queria jogar, mas sabia que não podia, tinha faltado em quase todos os treinos e, principalmente, não conseguia se concentrar, se antes era tão fácil procurar o pomo hoje parecia uma tarefa árdua, quase impossível. Deu uma desculpa qualquer, eles tinham um reserva de qualquer jeito, Potter ganharia de qualquer jeito, a verdade é que todos os professores pareciam torcer por ele, todos pareciam sempre torcer por ele e não por Draco, então foda-se, que el ganhasse o campeonato, a taça e tudo mais o que quisesse, Draco não se importava.

Gryffindor ganhou, Draco não viu o jogo, aproveitou as várias horas livres para estudar o funcionamento do armário do sumidouro - um pensamento que ele queria sempre esquecer é que Granger já teria dado um jeito nisso. E que ela, dentre todas as pessoas de Hogwarts, é a que poderia ajudá-lo.

Era de noite quando saiu da sala precisa, o castelo estava vazio, os corredores ecoavam seus passos e Draco tinha certeza que logo Filch estaria atrás dele. Então a viu: Numa janela do quinto andar, banhada pela lua: havia marrom e havia cinza e não havia mais ninguém no castelo inteiro. Não percebeu quando seus pés o arrastaram até ela, mas viu os olhos vermelhos e os matizes marrons perfeitos lhe encararem não com ódio, mas com tristeza.

- Malfoy, você não pode andar pelos corredores à essa hora, eu vou falar com a professora Mcgonagall! - a voz dela falhou - Vou te dar uma detenção! - e balançou o pequeno pin dourado coma letra M inscrita.

- Eu também sou monitor Granger, estou fazendo a ronda.

- Não esta não! Você estava me seguindo, mas chaga Malfoy, eu não preciso de ninguém me atormentando hoje!

- Bem, daqui a pouco o Filch vai te atormentar se continuar falando tão alto assim.

Algo na voz dele a fez calar-se, e algo na maneira que ele a olhava a fez ficar. Algo. Algo inominável. Algo que ela, Hermione Granger, não sabia mas ele sim

- Se você parar pra pensar - Draco começou a dizer mais para as paredes do que para Hermione em si, todos aqueles tons de cinza a preenchendo no luar não agradava a ele - odiar alguém não faz o menor sentido - ele deu mais um passo a frente olhando para o céu estrelado, ela o olhou sem entender - não gostar de alguém ou detestar alguém é aceitável, é por que você simplesmente não gosta de nada que a pessoa diz, faz ou parece, eu detesto como você fala Granger, por Merlin, como você pode saber de tudo? Isso é tão irritante.

- Eu disse que eu não precisava que você me atormentasse hoje Malfoy. - Ela reparou então como eles estavam próximos, ambos apoiados no peitoral da janela.

- A questão Granger, é que eu não te odeio. - então o cinza encarou o marrom - mas eu deveria, por que isso tornaria as coisas mais aceitáveis, mais críveis. Tornaria tudo mais fácil.

- Bem, eu te odeio Malfoy. - Ela queria que sua voz saísse desafiante, mas saiu roca e embargada pelo choro engasgado há pouco tempo atrás.

- Então me mata bem agora, Granger, por que isso que gente que odeia faz.

Draco gostaria que ela o matasse, simplificaria as coisas e a tornaria menos certa, mais humana. Mas ela o olhou com espanto e compreensão e Draco sentiu o vazio no peito, a queda sem jeito do coração para o estômago - por que ele entendera antes dela o que era o ódio, e explicara pra ela, e ela sabia que ele estava certo.

- É, eu não te odeio, Malfoy.

Dois sorrisos, e vários silêncios, eles não se odiavam e isso mudava tudo.

* * *

Reviews mantem meu coração aquecido,  
fica a dica

alis agradeço a todos que deram um follow na fic, ou uma review ou um fav. vocês são todos lindos e alegraram meu dia, dia desses.

bjs

Dé  
ps: capitulo não betado #preguiça ;*


	4. Inverno

**Inverno**

Draco odiava guerras e como elas o faziam sentir-se: Pequeno e incapaz.

De toda guerra que viveu lembrava-se apenas de pequenos borrões: Uma Hogwarts que não parecia mágica, mas sim enfeitiçada pelas artes das trevas, pessoas sumindo, Voldemort ali na sua casa de todas as casas do mundo bruxo logo na sua casa, a solidão, Crabble e Goyle menos humanos, lembrava-se da batalha, de como Crabble morreu, de como achou que nunca mais seria feliz, de como Potter não podia ter fugido, de como Potter não fugiu e de como Voldemort morreu.

Mas, sobretudo ele lembrava-se dela: Da maneira como a viu lutando nos corredores naquele dia que ele finalmente consertou o armário do sumidouro, da maneira que ela brilhava no duelo, da maneira como tanto tempo mais tarde ela apareceu na casa dele com Potter e Weasley, da maneira como ela gritou e gritou e gritou e ele não podia ajudar - será que poderia ter ajudado? A culpa sempre lhe consumiu, mas ele só esperava pelo melhor, ele sabia que aqueles dois babacas que ela chamava de amigos iriam salvá-la -, da maneira como ela foi salva, da maneira como ele a viu beijando aquele Weasley sardento e pobre, da maneira como ele desejou ser esse Weasley.

Ele escolhia se lembrar dela, por que era menos sufocante.

* * *

Draco veio a descobrir no dia seguinte que o pobretão estava com a Brown - eles deixaram isso bem claro para todo o castelo, logo no café da manhã o que fez passar o dia com o estomago embrulhado, aliás.

Então era isso que tinha a feito chorar. Granger não estava na hora do café da manhã, nem no almoço, nem no jantar.

Não a encontrou nos corredores, mas a viu com o canto dos olhos na aula de poções - ela sentou-se longe de seus amigos imbecis o que deu a Draco um prazer indescritível. Ele tentara não notar a ausência dela, lhe parecia estupido notar a não-presença se por anos a fio ele só a notara quando estava entediado e queria insultar alguém.

Agora, só tinha dois estados de mente: o que tentava realizar sua missão com afinco, e o que tentava não pensar nela com afinco - em geral ambos conflitantes.

Quando se reencontraram de novo o tempo já esfriaria, o céu se acinzentara e o marrom bonito do outono precipitava-se a ir embora. Era uma daquelas noites não muito claras, não muito escuras - quando a luz das estrelas e da lua transpassa fracamente as nuvens.

- Fazendo a ronda de novo, Malfoy?

- Tanto quanto você, Granger.

Ela não sorriu, mas Draco viu a covinha do lado esquerdo comprimir-se e viu aí uma oportunidade para ficar mais perto. Ficaram em silêncio, admirando o céu escuro e nublado da noite.

- O que aconteceu com você, Malfoy?

A pergunta veio rápida e silenciosamente, ela o olhou pelo canto do olho, séria, por que - embora Draco não pudesse saber, ela também havia pensado nele, não romanticamente, mas pela sua própria curiosidade: Onde estava o velho Malfoy de sempre? Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele havia se tornado um death eater como Harry dizia, mas algo de fato tinha acontecido, será que era prisão de seu pai? Hermione queria saber, porque ela queria acreditar que Draco tinha um motivo bom para estar diferente, ela queria acreditar que Harry estava errado.

Draco virou o rosto e olhou direto no marrom apaziguador dos olhos dela - ele gostava de coisas definíveis, como olhos marrons, e não verde-da-cor-do-mar por exemplo, haviam vários mares, nem todos cabiam num olhar. Mas o marrom cabia, os olhos dela tinham matizes regulares de micro variações imperceptíveis do mesmo tom de marrom e isso era reconfortante, marrom é sempre marrom, não precisa de adjetivos para descrevê-lo. Os segundos poderiam ter virado horas e ele não saberia, ele sabia que deveria simplesmente dizer nada, ou ofendê-la, mas havia esse algo no âmago dele dizendo que talvez se ele contasse tudo seria mais fácil.

Mas era a Granger, amiga do Potter, sangue-ruim, inimiga.

- O mesmo que aconteceu com você, Granger.

Ela virou o rosto e o encarou de frente, o analisando, buscando a resposta verdadeira em alguma feição. Suspirou.

- Eu prefiro noites assim - inclinou o corpo e rosto para frente sentindo o ar frio vindo da janela - sem estrelas. Eu gosto do não-brilho, da noite pela noite, me parece mais certo, mais natural. A noite é feita dela mesma, deveria ser valorizada por isso, entende? Mas as pessoas olham no céu buscando as estrelas, e não veem a noite, o que é uma afronta. - Voltou seu olhar para Draco deu uma risada curta e inconformada - Por Merlin, eu nem sei por que eu te contei isso.

- É por que nada aconteceu com a gente, Granger, nós só não nos odiamos - Ele disse olhando para o horizonte - E eu também prefiro noites assim, mas só por que acho bonito essa mistura de cinza com azul da noite. É uma mera questão estética.

Seus cotovelos se encostaram, eram exatas cinco camadas de roupas que separavam as peles, três do lado dela, duas do lado dele. E, mesmo assim, sentiram tudo que não deveriam sentir quando se toca alguém que não se odeia, mas se detesta, que não se gosta. Era como se o ar de repente ficasse quente uma leve energia levantasse os pelos da nuca deles.

* * *

Aconteceu no inverno do ano depois da guerra, todos os alunos voltaram para Hogwarts, e Draco teve que fazer seu sétimo ano quase que pela segunda vez, mas ele não reclamou, Zabinni também voltara, assim como grande parte da Slytherin, a escola tinha aquele ar sofrido de quem passou por uma guerra e os corredores agora tinham mais fantasmas e mais histórias.

Era bom estar lá, seu pai estava aguardando julgamento em Azkaban, ele havia sido solto, o ministério entendeu que ele fora coagido ao lado negro pelo pai, Potter e Granger testemunharam ao seu favor.

Se sentia sozinho, se sentia inverno. Algo muito profundo havia cortado sua adolescência e ele não sabia lidar com isso. Foi nesse contexto que se aproximou de Daphne Greengrass - ela parecia muito segura. Ao invés de voltar várias e várias vezes a todas as coisas que haviam acontecido no ano anterior ela se mantinha fiel a realidade e ao tempo que estavam. Seus comentários eram breves e realistas, sempre acerca do que acontecia agora.

Nas férias de Natal sua mãe lhe disse que a família Malfoy precisava limpar seu nome e recuperar as grandes quantias perdidas durante a guerra e em todas as multas que pagaram e todas as doações que tiveram que fazer para deixar Lucius menos tempo em Azkaban. A família Greengrass é uma boa família, duas menias lindas "Você as conhece, Draco? Vou marcar um jantar".

No jantar, somente Daphne acompanhou os pais, Astoria estava na casa de uma amiga. Logo, foi Daphne que saiu para caminhar com Draco. E foi ela quem ele beijou, no jardim coberto de neve, observado somente pelas árvores de galhos secos e tristes. Os lábios dela eram frios de mais e secos, a pele era morna mas de um jeito frio e desconfortável, a maneira analítica como ela o olhou depois do beijo o assustou.

A noite estava iluminada, a lua estava cheia, as estrelas brilhavam, Daphne olhava Draco como se não prestasse muita atenção, como se aquele beijo já fosse passado.

Nunca mais se beijaram, conversavam tanto quanto o antes: quase nada.

Depois de sentir o outono Draco não conseguia mais gostar do inverno. A parte incomoda disso é que ele se sentia como inverno, o tempo todo.

* * *

**n/a:  
**sim mais um capitulo, estou até surpresa por ele ter surgido tão rápido, enfim obrigada a quem me deixou uma review 3 vcs são uma graça.  
obrigada a quem deu um fav ou um follow tbm 3  
ah não ta betado #preguiça


End file.
